1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to digital modems used for exchanging digital data over communication lines in a multipoint data communications network. For the purposes of this application, the terms "modem" and "digital communications equipment" (DCE) can be considered to be equivalent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art multipoint data communications networks utilized a training mode of operation in which standard sequences of training signals were sent from a master unit of digital communications equipment to a plurality of slave digital communications equipment units. However, no provision was made for separately training individual remote (slave) units in the multipoint network. A "training period" may be defined as the period before data exchange when each modem is given a time to set its operating parameters such as equalizing coefficients, automatic gain control levels, etc.